Ravenclaw's Story
by WarriorsRule111
Summary: Learn what Ravenclaw went through and why he is so mean to his kits (IN MY NEXT STORY)
1. Chapter 1- Kithood

KITHOOD:

"Ravenkit! Ravenkit!" A small black kit opened is eyes. "You've opened your eyes! We've been waiting for weeks!" A smoky grey she-cat squeaked. "Settle down, Stormkit," a black she-cat meowed. _Stormkit?_ Ravenkit thought. The smoky grey she-kit was no more than four weeks old. Ravenkit was born late, so he was a couple days younger than Stormkit. He wanted to say something, but all that came out was a "SHH!" Stormkit laughed. Ravenkit cocked his head. Learning how to speak would be hard.

...

"C'mon, Ravenkit!" Stormkit called. "You're three moons old!" Ravenkit hissed. "I now!" he managed to say. "Know," Stormkit rolled her eyes. "Know. Not now." Ravenkit cocked his head. "That what I say!" he protested. "That's what I said." He corrected himself, saving Stormkit some breath. "Good," she sighed. Ravenkit wanted to try to say know. "I know I'm tree moons old," he mewed. "Three moons old!" Stormkit shouted. "Right. Three," Ravenkit smiled. "Haha! Loser can't speak!" a blue tom laughed. "Waterkit!" a small blue queen hissed. Ravenkit closed his eyes.

He felt tears stream down his face. "Mommy! MOM!" He cried.

Darkflower, his mother, looked down on him. "Oh, baby! What did they do to you, precious?" she fretted. "It's okay," Stormkit soothed. Lunarmoon, Ravenkit's and Stormkit's father, came inside the nursery. "He's weak," he hissed. "Serves him right."

Darkflower stared at him in disgust. "I can't believe I EVER loved you," she hissed. "He needs to be strong," Lunarmoon looked away sadly. He patted his son's head. "You'll be my strong boy, won't you?" he asked Ravenkit. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Darkflower yowled. Lunarmoon bristled. He padded outside. "Why did you send dad away?" Stormkit asked. "He's no father," Darkflower hissed. "He's a peice of fox dung. That's what he is." Stormkit gasped. "That's a bad word!" she meowed. "Serves HIM right," Darkflower muttered.

Ravenkit began to repeat what his mother said. "Fox-" "NO!" Stormkit yowled. She laughed weakly. "D-don't say that." Ravenkit cocked his head, still crying. He laughed with Stormkit. Except it came out more like a cracking noise. _I have a serious speech problem_ , he told himself. He had to admit it. _And it's NOT going to get better._

...

Morning splashed through the clearing. Ravenkit yawned. His encounter with his father had been a surprise. Lunarmoon was a complete JERK. Ravenkit looked at Stormkit's nest. It was empty. Ravenkit panicked. He raced around camp. Darkflower yawned. "Where are you going?" she asked. Ravenkit pointed to Stormkit's nest. "She's gone!" he meowed. His speech DID get a little better, but it would need to be perfect when he reached six moons. He was on his fifth moon. "Ravenkit, honey-" Darkflower stopped.

Stormkit came padding into camp. "Stormkit!" yowled Ravenkit. "You back! Did a fox catch you?" he asked. "Relax! Relax!" Stormkit mewed. "I just went to make dirt." _So THAT's what mom wanted to say_ , Ravenkit felt stupid. He was panicking for nothing. "Don't feel dumb," Stormkit soothed. "If I really WAS in dager, you could have saved my life by telling the clan." Ravenkit guessed the expression on his face told what he was feeling. Or Stormkit was just a mind reader.

Darkflower chuckled. "Goofballs," she meowed.


	2. Chapter 2- Apprenticeship

APPRENTICESHIP

"Stormkit," Dovestar called, " Do you promise to live by the warrior code, and risk your life for the Clan?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of SkyClan, you shall be known as Stormpaw," Dovestar announced. "Your mentor will be Bluetail." Stormpaw smiled proudly. Dovestar thought there was no point in waiting for Ravenkit to reach six moons because he was only two days younger than her. "I trust you to pass on your knowledge and skill to Stormpaw," Dovestar told Bluetail. "I will," Bluetail promised. Stormpaw touched muzzles with Bluetail.

"Ravenkit," Dovestar meowed, "Please step forward." Ravenkit felt worms in his belly. "Do you, Ravenkit, promise to live by the warrior code and risk your life for the clan?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of SkyClan, you shall be known as Ravenpaw," Dovestar mewed. "Your mentor shall be Stonewing." Stonewing smiled from below. He was a broad shouldered solid grey tom. Dovestar called him up. "I trust you to pass on your courage and strength to Ravenpaw." Stonewing nodded. "More like speech lessons!" Waterpaw whispered. Ravenpaw ignored them. He touched muzzles with Stonewing. Lunarmoon was nowhere to be seen.

...

"Let's have a look outside camp," Stonewing meowed. Waterpaw was with his mentor, Rowanflight. The orange she-cat was his mother's sister. Stormpaw was padding beside Bluetail. Waterpaw glared at Ravenpaw with narrowed eyes. "Yeah. That would be nice," he smiled. Waterpaw was expecting him to mess up. Well, this time, Ravenpaw didn't. He was pretty much a pro at talking now. Not like that was anything to be proud of. But Ravenpaw WAS proud of himself. His speech did get better. He'd reached his goal it took him all his kithood to master. Outside the camp was the most beautiful thing Ravenpaw had ever seen. The pond beside their territory was filled with ducks, it's surface glistening.

Ravenpaw loved being an apprentice already. He liked helping the elders out and hunting. He liked to patrol outside and protect camp. He liked battles and protecting the clan. He loved everything there was about being an apprentice. Lunarmoon couldn't bother him anymore. Everything was perfect. Except that. The two didn't even have a close father-son bond. They hardly ever spoke to each other. Ravenpaw just wished his father loved him as much as he should've.

...

It was Ravenpaw's second moon as an apprentice. "Ravenpaw! Waterpaw! Bluetail!" Dovestar meowed. She told them to go on a hunting patrol. Ravenpaw narrowed his eyes. _Really Dovestar? Waterpaw? The cat who will never let me forget about my disorder? Dovestar might think this is a good idea, but I don't!_ He padded to Bluetail. "See you later," Stormpaw mewed. "Yeah. See ya."

...

The scent of prey filled Ravenpaw's nose. He flicked his tail to the clearing. "I think this might be a good spot," he told Bluetail. Bluetail nodded. "Waterpaw, go hunt with Ravenpaw." Ravenpaw rolled his eyes. "You mean the baby kitty? The one who is one week old?" Waterpaw teased. Bluetail bristled. "GO!" he hissed to Waterpaw. Ravenpaw sneered. "Haha," he whispered.

Waterpaw narrowed his eyes. Ravenpaw did the same. "I bet baby kitty can't catch more mice than me," Waterpaw sneered. "This baby kitty can catch a billion more mice than you!" Ravenpaw hissed. "Wanna bet?" Waterpaw jeered. "Why not?" Ravenpaw chuckled, preparing his hindquarters.

Ravenpaw pounced. He'd caught six mice in two minutes. Waterpaw came back with five mice. "See I told you-" He counted Ravenpaw's mice. "Y-you won." Ravenpaw sneered, "And you lost." He would never let Waterpaw forget he lost the bet. Not ever.

...

It had been three moons since Waterpaw lost the bet. Ravenpaw reminded him every day. Ravenpaw padded into the camp center. Beekit had been born two moons before, and since then, Ravenpaw had felt a close connection with her. He didn't know why. Just then, Dovestar called Lunarmoon over. "Go hunting with Stonewing." Lunarmoon nodded. "May I speak with Ravenpaw first?" he growled. Dovestar nodded. "Weakling!" Lunarmoon hissed. "I saw you let that kittypet go! You should have teared it to shreds!" Ravenpaw was scared. He'd never seen his father like this. "T-there was no point!" he insisted. Ravenpaw had a flashback:

 _Ravenpaw lashed out at the kittypet. He pinned him down, the kittypet defenseless and miserable. Ravenpaw suddenly felt a pang of sympathy. What would it have been like to see your cat torn to shreds? The cat that you loved? Ravenpaw thought about it. He let the kittypet go. "Thank you."_

Lunarmoon smacked his son. He growled and turned away.

...

"Lunarmoon! Ravenpaw!" called Dovestar. "Go border patrol." The leader was turning frail. Ravenpaw bristled. Lunarmoon? Like that so-called-father would want to see Ravenpaw! Lunarmoon nodded.

They padded into the forest. Lunarmoon walked blankly, without emotion. "Did you ever love me?" Ravenpaw choked out. Lunarmoon turned around sadly. "Of-" A shadow loomed above. "Fox!" Ravenpaw jumped in front of his father. He slashed out at the fox. It just made the fox angrier. The fox lashed at Ravenpaw's muzzle. Scarlet blood trickled down Ravenpaw's muzzle. Anger bubbled up inside Ravenpaw. He bit the fox's back. The fox clawed at Lunarmoon's throat. "NO! Please dad, wake up," Ravenpaw pleaded. "Oh, my brave son. What a terrible father I've been. I'm so sorry. I'll always love-" Lunarmoon went limp. "No! No! No!"

"Lunarmoon's death was a tragedy for all of us," Dovestar meowed. "We will bury him tonight." Stormpaw was crying. "I-I never even spoke to him," she cried. "Stormpaw," Ravenpaw soothed. "It's okay. He's watching down on us from SkyClan." Stormpaw looked at the stars. "I see him." A single bright star shone in the sky. "I see him too."


	3. Chapter 3- Adulthood

ADULTHOOD

"Stormpaw, do you promise to live the life of a warrior and risk your life for Cloudclan?" Dovestar asked.

"No," Stormpaw answered. Everyone gasped. "I can't." Ravenpaw looked shocked. "Stormpaw how could you say that?" he meowed. Stormpaw looked at him, tears in her eyes. She ran off into the forest, leaving everyone with a shocked expression on their faces. Ravenpaw chased after his sister.

...

"Where are you going?" Ravenpaw ran after Stormpaw. "To avenge Lunarmoon's death," Stormpaw growled. "We have NO family now!" Ravenpaw paused. She was right. Their mother had died a moon earlier. "But you have me! How can you be so selfish?" Ravenpaw hissed. "You're risking your life." Stormpaw narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't matter," she whispered. Confusion bubbled up inside Ravenpaw. His sister was never like this. She was broken inside. Ravenpaw felt tears stream down his face.

 _"He's weak. Serves him right."_

Ravenpaw looked at the grey, cold night. _You're there to guide me, aren't you?_ Ravenpaw sniffed for his sister's tracks. She was going to try to kill the fox. She knew she would lose! Ravenpaw ran after the tracks. _Stormpaw!_ He knew where she was going. She was going to the fox's den! Where Lunarmoon died! Ravenpaw hissed to himself. Stormpaw's scent was fresh.

Ravenpaw saw something grey moving up ahead. _It's Stormpaw!_ His sister was shouting. "Come and get me, fox! You killed my father! Now I'll kill you!" she hissed. A bright red mammal came out from a hole. Stormpaw's eyes were filled with pure hatred. Ravenpaw bristled. "Stop! Stormpaw!" he yowled. Stormpaw narrowed her eyes. The fox snapped at her ferociously. Stormpaw snapped at the fox, lunging for it's neck. Ravenpaw jumped in. He lashed out at the fox's neck. The fox growled as Stormpaw bit into it's foreleg.

Ravenpaw tried to bite it's neck. Stormpaw was still biting down on the fox's leg. The fox cried out in pain and lunged for Stormpaw's legs. He bit her leg. The bone was showing. Ravenpaw clawed at the fox's face. The fox released Stormpaw's leg and slashed out at Ravenpaw. Stormpaw jumped in front of her brother. "It's my time." The fox got Stormpaw's neck. It limped back to it's den. Stormpaw choked out her last words. "I always knew you were the strongest one." Ravenpaw stared at her limp body.

He yowled out to SkyClan. "WHY!" he cried. "Why?"

...

"Then, by the powers of SkyClan, you shall be known as Ravenclaw," Dovestar sniffled. "Stormpaw deserves her warrior name. It will be Stormpelt." Ravenclaw saw Watertail look at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry about Stormpelt," he whispered. Ravenclaw nodded. He had no family now. Beekit stared at Stormpelt's dead body. "Why is she sleeping?" she asked Ravenclaw. "She's earned her rest," He mewed sadly. "She's not sleeping," Beekit mewed. "She's dead."

...

"From this day forward, you will be known as Beepaw. Ravenclaw will be your mentor," the Cloudclan leader meowed. Ravenclaw smiled. His first apprentice! "Ravenclaw, I trust you to pass on the skills Stonewing taught you." Beepaw touched muzzles with Ravenclaw.


End file.
